


It's More Than Okay

by snowicat



Series: RyeonSeung Drabbles [2]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowicat/pseuds/snowicat
Summary: To Seungyoun, he's straight.





	It's More Than Okay

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't read the first one, please read "It's Okay" first.
> 
> I wasn't able to read this through since it's 3am. wheeze. hope you like it and please don't k word me. uwu

Watching the demo version of their choreography, Seungyoun stared at the two people in the middle standing side by side. It’s supposed to be for him and Seungwoo’s part but it’s still quite lacking. It’s boring to just stand there and belt those high notes. Since they’re both all-rounders, he’s pretty sure his Seungwoo hyung can still do some movements while singing and he got the perfect choreography in mind.

Grinning from ear to ear, Seungyoun quickly called the attention of their leader while pointing at the tablet on hand. He then approached him, explained to him his thoughts and surprisingly, Seungwoo agreed to his suggestions.

“I’m surprised you just said yes to that so quickly.” Seungyoun laughs as he plays the choreography video again. He noticed the tip of the leader’s ears turning red but decided not to question.

Cute. He thought.

oooo

The second time he saw Seungwoo flush in a tomato-like color is when Hangyul decided to do the unthinkable.

They were all too immersed that he didn’t notice Hangyul smirking while approaching the man beside him. Next thing he knew; a pair of soft lips are on his before he got pushed off. Seungyoun was too shocked to even process everything. On his right, he can see Seungwoo blushing hard, lips covered by the back of his palm. He can also hear the others laughing and screaming.

Seungyoun turned to look at the culprit, face painted with fake anger before running to catch the younger.

oooo

It’s always been a routine for him to annoy the hell out of Wooseok every after practice. It started during Produce X 101; the man has always been intimidating to others thus he made it his mission to be his friend. It became a habit now even in X1.

Wooseok knows most of Seungyoun’s secret, probably the reason why the older tends to gravitate around him. He trusts him too much.

“You know that I’m bisexual, right?” Seungyoun said in almost a whisper. He didn’t tell anyone about this but Wooseok, Hangyul figured it out along the way. The smaller gave him a nod while drying his sweat with a towel.

“I’m crushing on someone but he’s straight.”

Well, Seungyoun thinks he is.

oooo

Seungyoun would be lying if he said he’s not excited for the jacket shoot. It’s been a while for an idol like him. His past group has been really inactive and he’s been busy making and producing songs. No time for shoots at all. Now that he’s all dolled up, he felt giddy.

“You look good!” Seungyoun perks up upon hearing the voice behind him. Smiling sheepishly, he pushed the older by the chest while acting like a shy girl. “You look amazing as always!”

He’s not lying though. He finds Seungwoo beautiful inside and out. Their leader is really reliable. He listens to everyone attentively before opening his mouth. Seungyoun admires him for that. He’s probably the happiest when he watched the rerun of their vlive when Seungwoo chose him and complimented him.

It gave him butterflies.

The smile Seungwoo flashes him every single waking day, makes his whole day. He felt like a girl crushing on a senior. The only downside is he doesn’t have a chance. Seungwoo screams straight.

He didn’t know what force pushed him to move his face closer to Seungwoo but it was all worth it to Seungyoun’s book. He was able to see the man up close. He didn’t miss the way the other’s eyes look at his lips before looking back at his eyes nervously.

It made him think if the leader’s still thinking about their accidental kiss, because he sure do.

oooo

He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry over what happened. Over what he did. Over the reactions he got.

Seungyoun does the most ridiculous things when he’s hyped. They were performing U Got It when he saw a banner of him and Wooseok on the crowd urging him to give people what they want. The fans screamed louder, Seungyoun can’t be happier.

“That’s quite a bold move, Seungyoun.” He heard Seungwoo say. Turning to look at the owner of the voice, he didn’t expect him to tease younger about his adlib. It’s also supposed to be a compliment but why does it taste too bitter for Seungyoun.

“Don’t forget to invite me on your wedding!” Seungwoo laughs as the others join in.

oooo

“I’m telling you right now, I really have no idea.”

Seungyoun finds himself surrounded by Wooseok, Hangyul, and Eunsang, one night in his and Hangyul’s shared room on the floor. He didn’t know he’d be too obvious that even Eunsang was able to catch up. Eunsang. Priki boy. Was able to see right through him.

“Have you tried asking him? Pretty sure he’s not straight as what you’ve been telling me.” Wooseok says as he leans his head on the mattress. It’s already late but most of them are still awake. Their schedule for the next day will start in the afternoon so they have time to spare.

“What are you guys being so dumb for anyway? That’s Eunsang’s job.” Hangyul wrapped his arm around the younger’s neck putting him on a head lock.

Seungyoun sighs before laughing at the two kids bickering in his room.

Maybe I should ask.

oooo

The all-rounder made sure he’s always next or just near the leader. He’s been asking weird stuff for hours while sticking to him like a gum. Seungwoo’s not even complaining, but he’s not showing that he’s happy too though he jokingly asked him to go bother someone else.

“Hyung. Can I ask you a question?”

They were now sitting on the floor of Seungwoo’s solo room eating chicken and beer. It smells almost like their room. It makes Seungyoun feel really comfortable. At home. His home, but the difference is this is their leader’s room and he likes to call it the counseling room.

“You’ve been asking me a lot of questions since this morning, why are you suddenly telling me that?” Seungwoo laughs before stuffing his mouth with a boneless chicken.

Seungyoun, honest to God, is about to burst. He wanted to squish those cheeks, maybe pepper it with kisses too. Seungwoo is just too adorable; too cute in his eyes. In everyone’s eyes. Even Hangyul’s and Yohan’s. Damn Yohan who gets to receive all the love and affection from the leader. He suddenly remembered that one time he saw Seungwoo rubbing his cute cheeks on Yohan’s. He wants that too.

“Earth to Seungyoun?”

Eh?

He’s been spacing out.

“Serious question, hyung. What’s your sexual orientation?”

oooo

Seungyoun knows he’s been mentioning Seungwoo’s name a lot. Every chance he gets. He wanted Seungwoo to notice him. To only look at him. Call him selfish but he’s only doing this for the sake of his heart. His feelings.

Idol Radio gave him a chance, a once in a lifetime chance, to confess his love for the leader. He held his hand, even squeezed it. It might be the boldest move he’s done his entire life but he’s sure it’s going to be worth it.

“Seungwoo hyung. I love you.” He whispers through the microphone while looking at the older with full adoration. Fans would probably just pass it as him being playful but it’s his actual feelings. Raw feelings waiting to be reciprocated.

He waited but Seungwoo immediately asked Wooseok out.

Seungyoun frowned.

Seungyoun felt rejected.

oooo

The all-rounder is confused. Did he push him too much? Seungwoo has been avoiding him and if not, he’s surely distancing himself from the other.

Seungyoun hates it. He hates it so much that he cried himself to sleep one night with Hangyul hugging him. It’s quite embarrassing for him to be comforted by the younger but he needs it. He needs someone.

Hangyul continuously rubs his back in soothing circles.

oooo

Pretending to be drunk is probably at the bottom of his list but here he is, doing what he didn’t thought he’d do. Fake drunk.

Seungyoun threw himself on the man as they continue drinking soju. He buries his face on the crook of Seungwoo’s neck, smiling as he inhaled his manly scent mixed with peach. This is probably the reason why his Victon members love to cling on Seungwoo. He has this sweet fresh smell contrary to his manly aura. He wants to do this forever. Only him.

The younger felt an arm wrap around his waist as he continues his act. Feeling himself freeze for a second, he decided to let out a loud random laugh hoping that it would cover everything. Including the hard thump of his heart on his chest.

oooo

I need to thank Wooseok tomorrow. Seungyoun thought as he felt himself being man-handled and carried towards a familiar room. Seungwoo’s room. He knows how small the other’s bed is, and how it won’t fit the both of them unless...

Seungyoun rolled to his side, smiling to himself as he felt Seungwoo slip himself beside him after turning off the lights.

Weird. The leader isn’t sleeping. He felt himself being watched. He wanted to take a peek but it’ll most likely blow his cover. So he just stayed still. Acted like he’s drunk out.

‘til he felt lips on the corner of his own.

Seungyoun wanted to scream.

Fuck. He likes me too. HAN SEUNGWOO LIKES ME TOO.

“I’ll give you up now. Not like you need to know.” Wait, what?

He felt the mattress dip as Seungwoo rolled to his side, turning his back on him. What?

No no no no. This is not in his plan. Seungwoo’s not supposed to give up. Seungwoo’s supposed to realize he likes him! Not that!

Seungyoun is stupid. Everyone knows that. He’s both stupid and a genius. And what does a stupid and a genius like him do?

“Han Seungwoo you little shit.”

A small gasp escapes Seungwoo as Seungyoun grabs him by the shoulder, turning him to lay on his back as Seungyoun straddles him. He wraps his arms around the leader’s neck, burying his face on his shoulder, hiding his face. Seungyoun’s body flat against Seungwoo’s. His heart beating insanely hard and fast.

“I like you so much. No, I love you.” Seungyoun sobbed on the older’s shoulder. He doesn’t even get why he’s crying but his tears just won’t stop as a he tightens his arms around the older. “I didn’t ask you to give up on me.”

Seungyoun felt arms around his waist, squeezing him. Seungwoo didn’t speak and he took it as a signal to continue.

“I’ve always liked you but I thought you were straight. Why do you look like straight?” Seungyoun turned his face to look at Seungwoo who’s now smiling. He finds it annoying that he looks like a wreck but Seungwoo stays ungodly.

“Didn’t I tell you I’m pansexual?” Seungwoo raises his eyebrows, a grin still playing on the lips Seungyoun has been dreaming of feelings. Seungyoun’s dumb but he felt even dumber.

“Also, I thought you like Wooseok, considering that you two are the closest. I can even list down everything that you did with Wooseok that made it look like you’re whipped for him.” Seungyoun felt the leader’s arms tighten around him. Was he jealous?

“I tried my best to be neutral about it. I joked and teased you guys so it won’t be awkward but I really am jealous.” Seungwoo had his lower lip jutted out in a full pout and Seungyoun just wants to kiss the hell out of that pout. It’s too cute for him to handle.

And so his one remaining brain cell did.

Seungwoo looked surprised at first but melted onto the kiss in a matter of seconds. Hands finding its way to Seungyoun’s cheeks, cupping it before giving it a squish.

Seungyoun laughs the first time they have entered the room. Faces flushed as they look at each other’s eyes lovingly.

“I love you too, Cho Seungyoun.”

The younger realized that he didn’t get the response earlier, he just went for it but now hearing it loud and clear, he felt like all of his problems has been drained out of his body. He felt giddy as he hides his face on the crook of the older’s neck. He can feel Seungwoo laughing at his reaction.

“You’re too cute for my heart, Seungyounie. Also, too heavy for my body.” Seungyoun just realized their position right now. He feels so small around Seungwoo and he feels safe.

He’s about to go back to his side of the bed when he felt an arm at the back of his waist, the other on his hair. The other started running his fingers through his hair as he hums softly.

“I’m not complaining, I’ve always wanted to do this with you. It seemed so right.” Seungyoun’s pretty sure Seungwoo’s smiling at the moment. He always does. That beautiful smile that made him fall for the older.

“Also, we won’t be needing a blanket now since we’re both here.”

“Seungwoo hyung, stop being cheesy!” Seungyoun whines as he playfully hits the other’s chest before turning to look at him.

Mine. Finally.

“Alright, baby.” Seungwoo was grinning from ear to ear as his hand travel from the back of his head to Seungyoun’s cheek.

“Hey, Seungyoun. Can I ask something?”

“Yes?”

“Can I kiss you?”

That night, Seungyoun was not able to get wink of sleep… neither did Seungwoo.

“Seungyoun, how many questions more? The sun is about to rise!”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm very sorry for the grammar also i tried my best for a happy ending because ryeonseung has been giving us contents and this place is dry and my angst loving ass will feel guilty if i go for an angsty ending. 😭
> 
> anyway, 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. i love you all sfm. til next time. ❤️


End file.
